


Will It be Achieved.

by HoneyHumbleBee



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Love vs Hate, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Young Adults, change, college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyHumbleBee/pseuds/HoneyHumbleBee
Summary: Two college students trying to achieve their dreams by earning some type of degree. Jackie want to to achieve his art career but have will he accept changes and pursue his career, Jay on the other hand is like a brother to Jackie. He does not know what he want to do but want to earn a degree that he likes, will he achieve it or do anything? Will these two college students able to pursue anything?
Kudos: 1





	Will It be Achieved.

I had this journal a couple years ago when I graduated high school. I do not usually write much but I have heard writing down your day and thoughts helps you appease your anger so I will try and write much as possible every single day, before anyone started snooping around my journal, I would like to introduce myself and my so called “friends”. My name is Jay (Michel) Renels. I was born and raised in LakeWood county, small place and very little excitement, the city rarely changes, which I mostly like about it. It always stays the same and everyone have the same routine, unless of course it is changing grades or a new job. My so-called friend which randomly call me his "bro" is Jackie Grendle. His is basically a jock and not from here. He told me he ran away from home just to get away from his drug addict mom. His family is none of my business and I am not the one to judge but, he seems way too cute to be homeless so I decided to take care of him, so I made ground rules to him of: no parties, no alcohol but only on certain events, and must have a decent job to pay have of the rent of the house. So far, he done ⅓ of the listed I asked for; the parties were barley none, but he be gone every night at a party and smell like a reek of booze every night! I am not surprised is not dead yet of the amount of alcohol he has drank. The only friend I really talk to that is semi-trustworthy is Meli (Amelia) Steward. I met her when he was in high school together, she always seeking change, but I am telling her it is impossible in this town. She always known for her famous hot latte peppermint cream. I always go to her job, Great Pursuit, either to study or grab her famous drink. Sometimes Jackie comes along but it is only for me to do his work...

As Jay continues writing on his journal a loud bang happens on his door, "Jay I need to get my clothes unlock the door!" Jackie yells. Jay rolled his eyes and got up from his desk to unlock the door and sees Jay slim somewhat body, wet from getting out the shower. “Thanks bro” Jackie rushed and put on his clothes, mostly a torn shirt that is about 3 years old and some pants that is way too big for him. “yea, sure, whatever, and stop calling me “bro” we are not related.” “Mhm, yeah- are you coming to Amelia party tonight? I heard there is going to be a lot of girls and beer there.” Jackie snickered as he gets dressed.” “No, I am not coming to a party with full of hormonal adults that is going to get knocked up and somehow get pregnant and end up putting on there Snapchat “What happened? Bet I partied too hard”. Jackie stops getting dressed halfway and glares at Jay. “You alright? You seem so uptight today, you haven’t been this uptight ever since I stayed the third day.” Jackie chuckles. “Yea because you were almost breaking the rules your third day which was having a party in the apartment.” Jay growls as Jackie haves trouble putting his pants on. “I said you were going to be invited anyway but look if you want to come to Amelia party with a relaxed attitude come join than writing on your diary all day like a little wus.” Jackie leaves the apartment and Jay goes back to reading his journal.

Jackie can be in the pain sometimes, but I guess I respect him for what he is doing, but why come to my room when he has his own room. He keeps doing that for the past week. It is getting pretty annoying seeing him half naked all over the place, but why does my eyes make me want to stare some more, and do…

“Gah!” Jay screams as his face flustered. Why in the hell am I blushing over seeing a troublemaker in a towel. I am probably hot is all! Jay opens a window letting the air breathe through his room and looking at the window as it soon to get dark. Jay whispers to himself, “I feel relaxed...”.


End file.
